Beings
"I have traveled throughout the Universe, seen its parts and its inhabitants. For each friendly face there is double the amount of unfriendly faces ready to bite you with the jaws of evil, turning you into the bite-sized snacks of good. Many are large enough to need a meal so snacks won't do you any good." - Space Knight Many types of characters exist in the Omniverse, but not all of them are human. There are both living and non-living entities, each with their own sub-categories. This article exists for the parsing and organizing of such things. Living "Hahaha, zombies? Sure they're 'undead' but they are still alive. They eat, they die, they poop. I don't care if undead is a technicality, but you're a retard. Where was I? Oh yeah, can I also get a pack of Marlboro Reds?" - Justice Man '' This section lists what can be classified as living beings in the Revengerists Universe. Animals HAHAHA NITRO DOG ITS THE BEST DOGN IN THE WRNED Bio-Creatures ''Main Article: Bio-Creatures Crustaceons Demons Divine Beings Dwarves Gods Gollumns Goofy Elves Heavenly Beings Hellish Beings Hobbits Humans Main Article: Humans '' Most common throughout the Revengerists, nearly every character who is not from space is human. The Revengerists Awesome-Group is composed of mostly humans. '''Unique Traits' Among the many beings throughout the Omniverse, humans carry the most potential of any of them, due to the fact that a human can manifest any type of power, greatest or not-greatest such as Breshvic Penicillin's physics powers or Worst Ninja Ever's terrible ninja skills. Some human awesomes are born with their powers and others find their hidden potentials either through age, trials , or scientific accidents. Humans are also the ones who are most responsible for causing catastrophes, wars, and even building terrible things. Living Planets Mutants Mystical Creatures Daemons Omnibeings Also: Omnibeing '' Omnidimensional beings who hold ultimate power in the Omniverse . They are complete dicks most of the time, like the Cosmic Gods Outer-Dimensional Beings ''See: Astral_Beings '' Space Guys Space-Mammals Space-Serpents Squargs Super-Beings Planet-Eaters Vikings ''See More: Vikings Non-Living ''"Look, sometimes you have robots and sometimes you don't have robots. They may or may not want to kill you. I just know how to build 'em, but I don't know how they work or think. Don't give me that look." - Harbjar '' Throughout the galaxy, universe, omniverse there are many beings that are not living but still capable of great deeds. Whether it's giant killer robots or something unimaginable, it's typically evil and wants you dead. Artificial Intelligence Constructs Ghost Dads Ghosts Skeletons Nonliving Gollumns Robots Planetoid The Sun Corgle Ginorminon Mega-Engines Siegers Unknown ''"For the last fucking time: I'm not from space." - Dr Tasty '' There are creatures that are so mysterious that they can not be categorized as living or not living. No one has any idea what these characters are, but they exist nonetheless. Category:Characters Category:Awesomes Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Bad Asses Category:Heartthrobs Category:Robots Category:Lunatics Category:Goodguys Category:Gods Category:Good Guys Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Fucking Norms Category:Revengerists Category:Things Category:Douchey Awesomes Category:Ninjas Category:Kings Category:Queens Category:Vikings Category:Dead Dudes